October
by IYKitty
Summary: A young Jack Sparrow stumbles onto a small girl, who will change the course of this Pirate's Life; Meanwhile a young man learns the values of Love. (JackOC and WillOC)


***** Hey everyone! I'd just like to give a heads up here. The characters Amelia and Cameron belong to Me and a Friend of mine, and we're gratfully sorry that people who love Elizabeth read this... just it's our way of story ;D Hope you enjoy and Potc belong to Disney. *****  
  
Prologue  
  
The night was dark, but far from stormy in the small port town of North Harbor. The ships sat quietly in the harbors ocean inlet and barely a cloud was in the sky to obscure the light of the pale moon.  
  
In this quiet, almost deserted town Lay a house down the block- almost shack like. All looked peaceful but if you stepped inside you'd see the damage that was done. Billions of jewels and pearls of all sorts we're being stolen, pictures ruined, chairs smashed. And inside all this mess lay a little girl in the corner.  
  
She must've been at least seven or so, her blonde hair covering over her bright brown eyes, as she hid in the corner. She'd just watched her father be stabbed, he was still stumbling around as he looked for something- anything to get rid of the knife that throbbed in between his stomach and liver. His hands came up in pain- then finally he fell downward, obviously dead.  
  
The little girl sucked in her breathe, her papa was dead, her mama was dead- They were all gone. She looked around the room- frantic and scared of being alone. She felt so isolated, that's when she seen him. A man- looked about early teens or so, was walking- er.. Well more like stumbling his way to some pictures hanging on the walls. That's when he dropped the bag that he held as he stepped on the tip of his toes to receive this precious.  
  
The little girl then seen an opening, she scampered over to the open bag and jumped in. Then nestled in deeply- hoping and praying to god that no one would noticed her.  
  
"Jack! Hurry ye must go! Ye Father is waiting!" Jack turned around and seen a young Gibbs calling him, he nodded shakingly then picked up the bag, forgetting about the picture. Jack picked up the bag and made a look at it, It'd gotten heavier, He shrugged it off, Gibb's must've placed something In there.  
  
!&*  
  
Jack Sparrow climb up onto the Black Pearl, which his father currently owned. Jack's father wasn't exactly his hero, more like enemy really. They'd been on these kind of terms since the day Jack was born- His father wasn't exactly the 'I'm so proud of you son!' He was more like, 'Now Listen Jack, if you don't get this done- I'll slit your throat'.  
  
Not at all.  
  
"Jack!" Jack looked up from his spot on the Pearl. His father stood there with his hands on his hips. Jack's father looks nothing like him, in fact he was the exact opposite. Piercing blue eyes, blondish hair that fell down to his ears, eyebrows the size of a tree branch, his belly big and jolly. He looked nothing like his Mexican heritage.  
  
"Aye?" Jack responded  
  
"How do ye think you can be a pirate when ye the last one er'?" His father expected an answer- and he wanted on now.  
  
"Aye, Sorry bout that'" Jack mumbled before climbing up the plank that had some built in stairs. He grunted as something seemed to kick him in his lower back. Shaking his head he jumped aboard the Black Pearl.  
  
The deck seemed to look as though A woman had never touched the wood since it was built, the wood had slithers sticking out all over- it was a wonder how no Man was hissing in pain from pieces of wood stuck in their fingers and other body parts.  
  
Jack didn't bother the say hello the rest of the crew as he shuffled his way towards the nose of the Pearl, He heard his father holler at the crowd to start heading out For night was upon them and they didn't want to be caught by the pigs known as protectors.  
  
The young man stumbled his way to a room that was stored under the upper deck which was the steering center. Jack kept both hands on the knot of the bag- something was defiantly in there- Good or Bad- Jack didn't know, all he had on his mind was the get the bloody thing off of his back.  
  
He brought his leg up and kicked the door open, by now the object in the bag was kicking- and was that screaming he heard?  
  
The door swung open upon the impact and Jack swayed his way on in- then brought his left leg and connected it to the door as he closed it. The room he entered was the captain's room- the finest of all on the ship.  
  
A bed was stored by glass windows which were caged around wire, so you could look at the beauty that the sea held. The waves clashing against the boards, it seemed beautiful . . . almost forbidden. The sea wasn't the only view in the room- on the other side was a antique dresser made of the finest birch trees, with golden rims- paintings laid on the walls of naked women, also shelves were pouring out riches of all sorts, and curtains made out of the finest silks. The room itself seemed to hold a kind of atmosphere that smuggled against your feelings. Like it was breathing you in and wasn't about to bring you back out.  
  
Jack grunted as he brought the bag into the center of the room, he didn't want anyone to know he had entered his father's room. He dropped the large brown sack and with a 'Thud' It instantly stopped moving.  
Now this had confused Jack- Hadn't the bag just been moving like a cow under a pillow? Jack's eyebrows creased together as he slightly kicked the bag.  
Nothing happened, he kicked again, this time harder- then he heard a young cry of pain. Then the bag started to shake violently. Something in there was obviously scared. Jack's fingers danced along the knot that was holding the bag closed. Should he open it? Or should he grab his father? Heaven knew that whatever was in there, dead or alive, He would throw it overboard.  
  
The first option seemed to have won against Jack, as he bent down and opened it. A blondish blur seemed to have ran past him and to the nearest corner. Jack turned and met the eyes of Chocolate brown- tears willed themselves to pour out like a waterfall.  
  
It's a Girl, Jack thought as he moved slowly towards her. He noticed the way she flinched as he lightly touched her hair, She was shaking more than ever now- and her shoulders were vibrating from the silent sobs.  
  
Something in Jack sparked with interest as she looked up with her bright eyes. Something in them reminded him of himself when he was a young lad. The sadness, the betrayal. The eyes of wisdom was what the girl had. Though, she looked to be only 6 or 7.  
  
"Shh.. I won't hurt ya.." Jack whispered softly. He then brought his other hand and was feeling the touch of her hair and shoulders. The young girl tensed under his touch and seemed to have stopped crying as her shoulders stopped shaking.  
  
Her blonde hair shined as the ship went onto the water- the moons rays hit her face and head with such an intensity you'd thought she was a angel getting the light on her from God. She slowly lifted her head back up from it's spot upon her shoulders and her eyes caught the gaze of the teen known as Jack Sparrow.  
  
Her head tilted at his presence. Her eyes filled with wonder as his hand cupped her cheek, and he whispered, "What Be Ye name Lass?"  
  
"Ca-Cameron.." Came the shaky reply. Jack smiled down at her.  
  
"Cameron eh? Well Little Cameron- we'd better get you somewhere safe.." Just as he was about the stand up- the little hands reached out and seemed to take a death-like grip onto his arms.  
  
"Pl-Please sir, Don't leave!" She whispered loudly as the tears came to her eyes once again, "Don't Leave.." She whispered as she hugged him.  
  
Jack stumbled at the weight that forced itself on him. He looked down in confusion at the young girl's strength. "Aye-" He said as he bent down and picked her up.  
  
Her face immediately made itself known against the crock of his neck, he felt the wet tears splash onto his soft skin. Jack looked around the room- He then started to hum something low in his throat as he went to the door and locked it.  
He didn't want anybody to catch him in this position, how embarrassing it'd be if the Captain's son was caught!  
  
Humming some more, he turned around and laid the young girl onto the bed, she stopped crying and her eye's grew somewhat heavy.  
  
"Tired?" He asked as the girl shook her head.  
  
"Nah.." She whispered- then caused Jack to grin as she let out a huge yawn.  
  
"Ye can sleep in here tonight if ya wish.." Cameron looked up with wide eyes- then they slowly closed as she lost the battle to sleep. Her small body was engulfed by the blankets of feathers and pillows of silk.  
  
Jack didn't know how long he sat there staring at the young girl before the door was kicked at.  
  
"Jack! I know Ye in there! Let your father in for some rest!" A voice bellowed through. Jack jumped up and looked around- if his father seen the girl he would for sure throw her into the shark infested waters. "JACK!" The voice yelled.  
  
Jack flinched as he picked up the girl and put her over his shoulder, he looked around once more before deciding to take her down below with him. "Hold on!" he yelled unlocking the door and putting the girl back in the bag as though she were a sack of potatoes.  
  
The door swung open as Jack's father entered, "Aye- Ye still looking through the treasures?"  
  
"Aye" Was all Jack said as he passed his father. He stopped short as a hand was placed upon his shoulders.  
  
"Jack- we need to talk." His father's voice sounded soft and hurt. Jack looked over his left shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "I mean- if ye want too." His father dropped his hand off of his shoulder. Jack's eyes dropped the wooden deck's surface.  
  
"What about?" He found his voice.  
  
His father sighed, "It best if ye sit down for this.." Jack nodded as they walked back into the room, "Wait- leave the treasure out-" before he could finish the sentence Jack shook his head, not wanting to let go of his precious. "Aye- bring it in then."  
  
Together they walked in the room, Jack's father sat on the bed as Jack found a wooden chair by the dresser, he put the bag down gently, careful to let a hole open so the young lass could breathe.  
  
"I don't know where to start.." Captain Sparrow said looking around the room. Jack could tell his father was having troubles on how to say his next sentence. His father closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his forehead and began to massage the wrinkles that overcame his once clear skin, "As ye can see- I'm getting to be old." Jack nodded, "Well I've been thinking long and hard.. And I've decided to give the ship to ye."  
  
Jack's head went slightly up in surprise, His father had always said he'd give the ship to his eldest brother- what had brought this?  
  
"I know what ye thinking..." The old man's voice said, "I know I've been telling ye that I was going to give the ship to ye oldest brother, but..." He exhaled before continuing, "Jack- get us some rum- I need a drink." Jack nodded before standing up and grabbing a couple of bottles out of his father's stash in his dresser.  
  
Giving one to his father- he grabbed one for himself and together they drank in silence for a moment or two- before Captain Sparrow cleared his throat. "About the Black Pearl... I'll be giving to ye the next stop... I be leaving ye Jack." Jack's dark eyes looked at his father. Full of surprise and shock, Jack shook his head.  
  
"So what ye be saying to me, Old Man.." He took a drink, "Is that your giving me" He pointed to himself, "This?" His hands made signals around the room. His father nodded as he took a gulp of his own rum. You could see where Jack was taught how to drink.  
  
"Aye." His father whispered, "All this Jack- tis your's now."  
  
Jack let out a slow chuckle, "Ye be kidding me?"  
  
"Nah." His father responded with his left hand upon his knee, he slapped it a couple times, "Jack- ye be turning 19 by the next full moon- ye deserve this... Ye be a Man Now."  
  
Jack then turned his gaze into a intense one while staring at his father, the Black Pearl was his now...  
  
"Ye be Captain Jack Sparrow Now son.." His father said while standing up. His father brought a hand to his own hat that sat upon his head, he slowly took it off and walked towards Jack. Once at his son- he placed the hat onto his head. "There ye be... Captain."  
  
Jack stared at his father for a long period- then the bag started to shake once more, Jack's eyes lifted from his father's and down to the bag- Cameron's hand peaked out and Jacks' father let out a small hiss.  
"What Be this?" Jack looked up at his father and he felt Cameron get out of the bag.  
  
"I found her.." Jack whispered as he looked at his father. He could tell that his father was angry- probably frustrated with the fact that he and his son had a moment this wench ruined it.  
"What's she doing here?" His father asked with a red face.  
  
"Cameron be her name... She'll be staying here- on the Black Pearl."  
  
"And What Gives ye the right to...-" Jack cut him off by pointing the maroon hat that lay upon his head, which was invisibly labeled 'Captain.'  
  
His father grunted once more, "Fine- the Wench stays- But I'm not looking after her.. She's your responsibility." He said, Jack smiled slightly- but was quickly wiped off as his father went to lay on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Going to bed.. Why?" Jack ahemed before pointing to the hat once again. "Ah! Shut up and get down below- you may be new captain- but I'm still here."  
  
Jack sighed before picking up Cameron and walked out, Cameron waved slightly to Jack's father before they disappeared down below.  
  
"That Boy and that girl will be..." The father leaned against the door frame, "One strange new experience."  
  
The door then was shut as the father went to bed.  
  
********** R/R Please... ********* 


End file.
